Field of Invention
The invention relates to a light exposure system and a light exposure process.
Related Art
With the progress of technologies, flat display devices have been widely applied to various kinds of fields. Especially, liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, having advantages such as compact structure, low power consumption, light weight and less radiation, gradually take the place of cathode ray tube (CRT) display devices and are widely applied to various electronic products, such as mobile phones, portable multimedia devices, notebooks, LCD TVs and LCD screens.
In the multi-domain vertical alignment (MVA) process for enhancing the quality of the TFT LCD, the polymer sustained alignment (PSA) technology is used to increase the production and the optical features such as aperture ratio and contrast. In the PSA technology, a photosensitive monomer is mixed during the one drop filling (ODF) process and then illuminated by the ultraviolet while an electric field is applied thereto, and therefore the photosensitive monomer within the LC molecules is photo-cured. Consequently, the photo-cured monomer will be arranged according to the pattern of a patterned transparent conductive layer of the TFT substrate, and therefore the alignment of the LC can be achieved by the photo-cured monomer.
The light exposure system used in the PSA technology takes the highest part of the cost of the light exposure equipment. However, for the current usage of the industry, a light exposure system is used for a single cell stage at a time to execute the light exposure operation (the stage is used to carry an assembly cell). Therefore, the tact time of the light exposure process is mostly squandered on the non-exposure time, such as including the panel exchange, cell alignment or the application of an electric field before the exposure. So, the light exposure system is not used effectively and adequately. Thus, if the production capacity needs to be increased, it is necessary to establish more light exposure systems and space, but this will raise the manufacturing cost and lower down the competitiveness of the product.
Therefore, it is an important subject to provide a light exposure system and a light exposure process so that the light exposure system can be used more effectively and the tact time of the light exposure process can be decreased to lower down the manufacturing cost and enhance the competitiveness of the product.